


There for you. Always.

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: AU somewhat, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: Maxxie is the only person who's always been there for Tony.He's the only person who came to visit Tony after the bus accident. He helped him learn to write again. He stayed with him even when things for Tony seemed absolutely hopeless.Now Tony is doing better, but it seems Maxxie's world is falling apart. The whole on and off Anwar and Sketch thing is really getting to him- as she is still the psycho girl that was obsessed with him and wouldn't take 'I'm gay!' for an answer- and Tony is the only one who sees that. He's also the only one to notice that Maxxie's been faking smiles more, and pulling away from the friend group and even that Maxxie seems to cry a lot easier lately.Maxxie, who was there for Tony when he needed it the most, now seems to have no one there for him.Tony is going to fix that.





	1. Another completely fucking predictable night

A pile of too short to be modest dresses and outfits comprised of tight tank tops and short shorts lays on the end of Michelle's bed as she and Jal stand in the center of the room, checking there chosen ensembles in the mirror. 

Michelle has picked a skimpy looking red dress and uncomfortably high heels. Jal has gone for a looser t-shirt that hides her baby bump, plain jeans, and sensible flats. 

Both are chattering about the upcoming night.

"I thought Cass and Sketch were going to come and get dressed with us too," Michele says, which Jal scowls at. 

"Cass is still mad at you about Sid, so I doubt she'll be here any time soon. As for Sketch," She glances to where Maxxie is sprawled on Chelle's bed, scowling at the ceiling. He's here to give the honest opinions that they need about their outfits. "She's not allowed anywhere near Maxxie. You hear?"

Michelle nods, before they both turn to look at the aforementioned gay blonde. He props himself up on his elbows, scanning their two outfits. After a moment and a tilt of his head, Maxxie speaks.

"Jal, you look alright, but a loose tank top would work a bit better," he stands a plucks a black one with blue roses from the pile, offering it to her. "It's less obvious...as for you," He looked to Michelle with a deepening frown. "Chelle, you look like a slag.."

"What?!" The brunette shrieks. Turning to look in the mirror, she frowns. "Oh fuck! I do!"

"Relax, try this instead," Maxxie shifts to take a black glittery dress from the pile. "This one will match your shoes. Besides, black brings out your eyes." 

Nodding, Michelle switches the red dress with the black one. After a moment of readjusting, she smiles.

"Told ya," Maxxie pauses to look at his own outfit. It's one of his favorites. White t-shirt, bright orange scarf, soft grey jeans, and those teal lace up sneakers he loves. He's always been comfortable with himself and he loves the way he looks. "Now we're ready to go."

<<...>>

Crowded club. Loud techno music. People smoking and drinking and crashing around.

Normally Maxxie loves this type of atmosphere. Besides dancing, or drawing, going to the club with friends is one of his favorite things to do. But tonight, its ruined. Because Sketch is here. With his best friend. And there they are in the middle of the dance floor, being disgusting as usual. Tongues down each others throats and hands in places where hands should not be.

It also doesn't help that anytime she can, Sketch has grabbed at him or made faces. 

He can't even enjoy the dance floor. He can't enjoy the club, or its music, or all that awesomeness because they're both here. Together.

Groaning in quiet frustration, Maxxie rests his head on his hands. 

"Well you don't look like you're having any fun," A familiar voice teases as Tony plops onto the seat beside him. He offers Maxxie a tiny shot glass of amber liquid, smiling that same devilish smile he did that night in Russia. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to-"

"Don't give me that crap, Max," Tony scolds. Then, he gently slides an arm around Maxxie's shoulders. "Now I'll ask again, do you want to talk about it?"

Maxxie glances at the taller blue eyed male, offering his signature frustrated pout before knocking back the drink and saying: "Honestly, I just want to get the fuck out of here. Those two," he gestures to An and Sketch. "Are really grossing me out... m'not really in the mood to party anymore, y'know?"

Tony nods, standing and offering Maxxie a hand. "Come on then."

"What? Where?" Maxxie furrows his brow, watching Tony a bit skeptically. They've grown closer since the accident happened, and Maxxie has learned to recognize when Tony is scheming something.

"Anywhere but here," Tony grins, pulling Maxxie up from the stool.


	2. Pillow Talk

Part of Maxxie had expected Tony to drag him to some other bar where they could drink away their problems. But that's a solution only the old Tony would have picked.

Tony as he is now had a much better idea.

Both boys lay on a pile of soft blankets and pillows on Tony's bedroom floor, both their gazes locked on the ceiling. Maxxie likes this solution to a bad night- Tony's bedroom became an extremely familiar place to Maxxie in the months following Tony's accident- and its more relaxing than 'trying to be nice' to Sketch.

"So, are you going to tell me whats up with your mood lately or no?" Tony asks. "And don't say nothing because I know you, Max. Something is definitely up." He says this thinking back to the day previous when Maxxie and Anwar got in a verbal fight and Jal ended up finding Maxxie sitting outside the party they'd all been at, face buried in his knees, sobbing like a child who's been smacked for no reason.

Maxxie sighs. He'd hoped to just keep this in for a while, but he can't lie to Tony.

"...Don't tell the others anything I'm about to say, yeah?" Maxxie asks. "You are the only one I want knowing this..."

Tony nods. And after a moment, Maxxie talks.

He first tells Tony about his and James' break up and how it was Dale's fault. How he's been too upset and lost to think about it, much less talk. Then he talks about the new argument between he and his dad about dancing versus more schooling. Subject change to the Sketch/Anwar situation, and then finally over to feeling pushed out of the group by the couple.

Maxxie talks. Tony listens.


	3. Needed

When Maxxie was close to finishing his long vent about all the bull shit that he'd been keeping bottled, he broke down into tears. He hadn't realized how much he'd really been hurting because of it all. 

And Tony did what he was needed to. He just pulled the blonde into a hug and held him there.

Tony has long since fallen asleep, his arms still around Maxxie's waist. The blonde lays with his head pillowed on the taller male's chest, listening to the silence around them with a thoughtful expression.

He can't help but play something Tony told him over and over again in his head. It's the exact thing he'd needed to hear at that moment.

'Max, I would never let you get pushed out of the group,' Tony had said. 'Neither would Chelle. Or Jal. You do so much to help everyone of us all the time- and you were so patient with me after my accident no matter how difficult I got- you hold the group together. You're like the glue.'

Maxxie wonders if the others think that. He couldn't be sure if they do or not, but he certainly hopes so.

Closing his baby blue eyes, the slender male drifts off, listening to the sound of Tony's heart. After a moment, he drifts off to the soothing thuds.


	4. The Morning After

Sunlight trickling in trails its way across the two boys sprawled in the bed, legs entangled, Tony's right hand resting on Maxxie's hip, the left one holding one of the gay teens hands. Tony wakes first, smiling at the boy sleeping with his head on Tony's chest.

He's much less worried now that he knows what was bugging Maxxie so much. 

The blonde wakes when Tony shifts to stretch, his eyes falling open as a dazed and amused smirk pulls at his lips. "Morning..."

"Mornin Max," Tony sits up, gently readjusting the blonde's bangs that have been skewed from their normal position by bedhead. "Coffee?"

"Coffee would be fantastic," Maxxie says, sitting up. And in that moment, something he completely didn't expect to happen happens. 

Tony kisses him.

Its sudden, almost as if by accident or reflex, but neither boy pulls away. In fact, Maxxie finds himself kissing back and Tony completely accepting it. Maxxie's hand moves up to catch a handful of Tony's feathery locks as the kiss is deepened.

Moments later, when they come up for air, Maxxie blinks.

"Ton, what the fuck was that?"

"Exactly what I wanted to do," Tony said with a sly grin, standing and pulling Maxxie to stand with him. "Is that okay..?"

Maxxie's heart is thudding a hundred times faster than normal and he's not quite sure he's even still breathing as he studies Tony's face. Could Tony know that Maxxie likes him? That he has for a very, very long time?

Taking a leap of faith, Maxxie does something he prays to god he won't regret, standing on tip toe to kiss Tony again. When he pulls away, he adds: "It is..."


	5. What Now?

Having finished their breakfast together, the two males sit out on Tony's front steps, passing a cigarette between the two of them, neither speaking just yet. After a few minutes and a long drag, Maxxie speaks.

"So...what now?"

"What do you mean?" Tony replies, taking the cigarette, a smile on his lips.

"Well...we kissed, twice," Maxxie said. "What happens now?"

Seeming to think for a moment, Tony gently wraps his arms around Maxxie's waist. 

"Well, I can't predict the future," he says, shrugging. "But I know that I like you. I really like kissing you, and being around you, and I don't want that to have to stop."

"I don't want it to stop either," Maxxie replies.

"Then it wont," Tony says, handing Maxxie back the cigarette. "We'll keep kissing, and spending time together, and we'll do whatever the fuck we want."

Glancing at Tony, Maxxie can't help but grin. That crazy, untameable confidence is what he always loved about Tony. Leaning on Tony, he takes a drag from the cigarette, watching the town around them. 

"That's fine with me."


	6. Not Dancing Alone Anymore

Going to the club tonight is different. 

Maxxie doesn't go to Chelle's to help the girls pick their outfits. In fact, he and Tony are the first to arrive, and they wait outside for the others. Tony is holding Maxxie's hand and everything feels electric and Maxxie's not sure if its Tony's smile or the nerves that are making it feel like his stomach is doing cartwheels. 

Either way, he doesn't mind.

"Are you sure you're okay with the others knowing about us?" Maxxie asks quietly for the third time. The old Tony would have wanted them to be a secret. Hell he would have found a way to make Maxxie think them being a secret was incredible.

Tony as he is now grins, pressing a kiss to Maxxie's forehead. "I don't want us to be a secret from anyone. What they think doesn't matter because we're doing whatever the fuck we want, right?"

Maxxie nods.

"Besides, everyone basically knew we fucked in Russia."

"Tony!" Maxxie whines, face flushing. Tony simply chuckles, taking Maxxie's free hand to pull him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Max, we'll be okay."

With that, he presses his lips to Maxxie's. Maxxie takes a moment, but he eventually responds, pressing back into the kiss hard. Tony's tongue slips past his lips and Maxxie smirks.

And then he hears Sid asking. "So when the fuck did this happen?"

And Maxxie laughs, happier in this moment than he has been in months.


End file.
